


Dinner?

by Ize_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, I guess warning for mayuzumi's potty mouth and implied dirty thoughts idk LOOOL, M/M, professor kuroko, student mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ize_09/pseuds/Ize_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University student, Mayuzumi Chihiro, falls under the watchful eye of Professor Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

Mayuzumi had no idea what he had gotten himself into when he started taking a course in Literature. At most, he had figured that this class was going to be insanely boring. However, since day one, he’s been greeted by his interesting, blue-haired professor, Kuroko-sensei. Silver eyes followed his professor’s movements; not only was he very attractive, but he also made Literature sound very cute with the way he spoke, which made no sense since he usually spoke in a monotone voice. However, there was this one certain day when his professor suddenly spoke with a warm, exuberant tone when they tackled one of his favorite topics to talk about. He doesn’t want to admit it, but his professor appeared incredibly endearing that day.

Mayuzumi kept count of a total of six times that he’s visited him during office hours due to class assignments. He was really nice and helpful for the most part so he really had no complaints about it. He wasn’t sure how or when it started, but there was no way he would be able to stop staring for the rest of the semester. Hearing an annoying chatter next to him, Mayuzumi groaned again for the umpteenth time as he tried to zone out on a guy who apparently enjoyed sitting next him. He was sure the guy decided to stick close to him like glue because they both had the same interest in light novels. Mayuzumi was starting to regret their first conversation about Ringo during the first day of class; now there was no way of getting rid of him. He was nice, but Mayuzumi wasn’t really interested.

Shifting his focus back onto his professor, he noticed that Kuroko-sensei was staring before he quickly returned to his notes and continued as if nothing happened. Clicking his tongue, Mayuzumi finally started to jot down some notes even though there was only five minutes left of class. He knew the guy sitting next to him would share his notes again today, so he wasn’t really worried.

“Alright, I know we have two minutes left, but let’s stop here,” Kuroko-sensei spoke with a soft smile,

“Have a good day, everyone.” Mayuzumi hated that smile with a passion. That stupid, cute smile of his made it all the more worth coming to class.

“Yo, Mayuzumi, want to go get some lunch?” He heard Shinobu speak to him again. Waving him off, he simply just asked for today’s notes.

After he gave them to Mayuzumi, Shinobu grinned just as he was about to leave,

“Hey, so anyways, I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime? I’m sure we can figure out something interesting to do.”

 _Was he being serious now?_ Mayuzumi frowned, not really knowing how to reject him. He decided to be nice about this sort of thing for once,

“Look, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh come on. It’ll be great.”

“I have homework for this class to work on,” Mayuzumi tried again. Hoping that this would be the end of it, he tries his best to do what he does best and disappear. Not waiting to bid his professor good-bye, he failed to noticed a pair of blue eyes following him out the door.

————————

It’s been two days since the incident and he hasn’t seen Shinobu. With ten minutes remaining until class starts, he decides to risk it by pulling out a new light novel he purchased. He prayed that the guy would miss class again today, but then that would mean that he would have to pay attention to what his professor was saying instead of what he was wearing.

However, his peace was broken when he felt a presence right next to him. He reluctantly looks up to his right to meet with Shinobu’s irritating smile,

“So, I’ve been thinking, I know that we have an upcoming exam for this class next week, so how about having a study date at a coffee shop I know?” Mayuzumi hid his grimace behind his light novel,

“No.”

“Okay, how about this: I ask Kuroko-sensei a question. If he answers back with something I know the answer to, you’ll agree to come have dinner with me.”

“How the fuck does that even work? Who does that sort of thing?” Mayuzumi muttered, not really caring about what’s to come.

Just as Mayuzumi finishes the third chapter, he almost missed Kuroko-sensei walking into the classroom. His eyes couldn’t stop looking at how glasses seemed to fit him. Mayuzumi tried his best to not feel so terrible about a few obscene thoughts going through his mind that involved his professor. At this point, he might as well accept it. He definitely had the hots for him.

A few minutes after class began, Mayuzumi noticed Shinobu raising his hand for a question,

“Yes, Shinobu-kun?” Mayuzumi rolls his eyes when he sees a thumbed gesture at his direction,

“Kuroko-sensei, will Mayuzumi accept my invitation to a study date?” Silently cursing at the rest of classmates for giggling, he kept staring at his professor for the final answer. Kuroko simply stared at Shinobu for a full minute without a change in expression, although, Mayuzumi caught a hint of amusement from him.

Finally, his professor responded with confidence,

“I believe not.” Shinobu then grins and looks at Mayuzumi,

“I’ll let you choose the place.” This cannot be happening right now.

————————

After Kuroko-sensei dismissed the class, Mayuzumi walked up to him,

“Why did you have to humor him by answering?” Kuroko turned to face him fully with that stoic expression of his before a sly smile appeared across his face.

“The reason I answered ‘no’ was because you’re actually having dinner with me, Mayuzumi-kun.” He gaped at his professor who then hid his smile behind his notes before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for MayuKuro Day back in 5/11.


End file.
